1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an optical communication receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical communication receiver receives an optical signal from an optical communication transmitter to convert it into a photocurrent and outputs the photocurrent as converted.
A conventional optical communication receiver does present an appropriate structure capable of preventing an input load effect, while preventing a DC offset at a time when an overload occurs.
[Prior Art Document] Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2010-0021938 (Publication Date: Feb. 26, 2010).